It is the overall objective of this work to gain an understanding in molecular terms of the coordinated process of the assembly of membrane lipids and membrane proteins into functional units. The principal specific goals of the work are the following: I. Structure and Function of Novel Oligosaccharides of Escherichia coli Derived from Membrane Lipids. The enzymes catalyzing the synthesis and metabolism of these oligosaccharides will be studied. Experiments to determine the function of the membrane oligosaccharides in living cells will also be carried out. II. Genetic Regulation of the Synthesis of Membrane Lipids. The effects of genetic manipulation on the assembly of the membrane will be examined. III. Molecular Architecture of an Intrinsic Membrane Protein: Phosphatidylserine Decarboxylase. A combined chemical and genetic approach will be used to explore the relations between the structure of this protein and its membrane localization and function.